


Survival of the Fittest (A Dream SMP Apocalypse AU Story) *x OC*

by Dani_Dragon



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, As well as other characters to be added and taken out, Character Death, Death, F/M, I really don't know where this is going to go, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It's an apocalypse after all, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Apocalypse, There is going to be a lot, duh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani_Dragon/pseuds/Dani_Dragon
Summary: What happens to people when the world goes to shit? Do they work together or do they work for only themselves? Are they sheltered survivors with the luxury of living in a safe zone or hardened survivors that had to fight to save their lives and watch the ones they hold so close die? Are they good people that aim to help and provide or are they horrible people who destroy everything in their path and take what they want? Who knows what could happen when all we knew gets destroyed by an apocalypse.Follow our remaining survivors of what remains of the previous society. Who will fall and who will rebuild society. The fate of the world is in their hands.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/Original Female Character(s), Wilbur Soot/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Survival of the Fittest (A Dream SMP Apocalypse AU Story) *x OC*

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting to this site and the first time in a while that I am posting fan fiction. I honestly don't really think this is great but I wanted to see what would happen. I also don't know if I want to put this as x reader or as x original character. But it is going to start off as x original character and I'll see how I feel and what others think. 
> 
> Also, this isn't supposed to be set in real life. This is supposed to take place in a completely fictitious world, but I don't really want it to be set in a Minecraft world. Get my drift? I am going to use some people's actual physical descriptions and for others, such as Dream, I am going to base it off of fan art. I am also going to be using some people's actual names (for example Fundy's real name is Floris and I will be using that which you will see in the first chapter). I hope that people enjoy this and share their opinions if they would like for this to be with a reader or an original character. 
> 
> I am sorry in advance for the shitty plot, badly misspelled words, and sentences that barely make any sense for I am but a human that makes dumb and simple mistakes. I am looking forward to what people think about the chapter, any ideas, or any grammatical mistakes in the comments. I will also try to put a warning on all of the chapters and try to remember to change the warnings and tags above when something potentially triggering comes up. A nice heads up is that there is going to be a lot of gore in this story. So if you don't like that you should avert your eyes (It is a zombie outbreak in this universe after all). I will be taking some inspiration from zombie apocalypse TV shows and movies since I have watched quite a few.
> 
> Thank you for reading my long note about this story and enjoy this poorly written story by yours truly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet our first two survivors in this shitty little world and see one day of their life. We see them scavenge and we get to know them a little bit. There is also a little bit of backstory about the first few months of the outbreak.
> 
> (There is an attempt of some angst and whatnot in this chapter)

**CW: Blood, gore, weapons, mentions of death and actual death, mentions of suicide, some angst (or at least me trying to make some), some fluffy moments, swearing, bad writing, and bad plot (Woop Woop)**

Heavy breathing and her heartbeat are all she could hear as she hid with the taller man. Her lungs burned and her legs ached from running too much. This was all her fault as well. She didn’t know that something like that would happen. She didn’t know that people would do that to him and her. The taller man held her tightly against his body with one arm and held his pistol with the other.

But let’s take this back a few hours before this ever happened.

The one that caused the predicament is Michelle and her tall companion is Fundy. The two of them have been together since the beginning of the outbreak and became very close. They had met at an evacuation camp and had escaped together. The story of how they got out and how they met is for another time. Back to the events that led up to the chase.

Michelle opened her eyes and rubbed them as she sat up from her uncomfortable makeshift bed on the ground. Fundy was cooking food a little bit from where the younger female was sleeping. She crawled over to the fire, settling down next to him.

“How’d you sleep?” The Dutchman asked her, as he handed her breakfast in a camping bowl and then gave her a spoon.

“Fine. How’d you sleep before your night shift?” She responded as she scooped up her oatmeal.

“Good, good. I think we should go looking for water or stores today. What do you think?”

“Both. If we’re lucky we can find stores that still have water and non-perishable food. Oh and some new clothes.”

Fundy nodded and continued eating. He looked at Michelle as she ate. Her brown hair was still in a messy ponytail and she didn’t have her glasses on. His eyes traveled to her neck where a blue pendant hung. He gave that to her after they met. It always warmed Fundy’s heart when he looked at her. Michelle always wore it. The pendant was a fairly large metal circle and had a decent sized blue flower on it. It was a locket that held a picture of Michelle and Fundy from when they met and a picture of Michelle’s family. That picture was the only thing she had left of them. Floris noticed whenever she gets anxious she grabs the locket and drags her thumb along the flower and the engravings. 

“Okay, finish up here and help me pack everything up so we can get on the road,” Floris said as he smiled.

“Calm down, I just woke up dude.” She responded snarkily and with a smile. Fundy just shook his head and started to clean up breakfast.

The two of them were in a run-down building that they had found the night before to take shelter from the rain. They had set out containers to collect the rainwater and Fundy took it up as his duty to boil the rainwater. After he boiled the water for a bit, he let it cool down and he poured the water into bottles. He used some of that water to clean the camping dinnerware and after he was done he put them back into the mesh bag. Michelle quickly finished her meal and handed the bowl and spoon to Fundy with a smile.

He narrowed his eyes and sighed, but took it and cleaned it off. He placed the dinnerware with the rest. He handed Michelle a few water bottles and she put them in her bag. Michelle put her blankets in her bag and quickly put away other things from the campsite. She re-tied her boot laces and stood up. The two of them got their weapons and put them where they belong. Fundy had a machete, two silenced pistols, and a knife. Michelle had a hatchet, a revolver, a knife, and a bow. They sometimes changed their weapons around. But that is what they have had in their possession for a bit now.

* * *

The pair walked out of the building, not before they checked to make sure that the coast was clear. They didn’t want any zombies to get the jump on them. Fundy and Michelle walked side by side down the road, with their heads on a swivel. Occasionally, a zombie or two would show up and they would kill them. This is what their lives had been like for the past few weeks.

Wake up, eat, wander, stop to eat, scavenge, stop to make a camp, eat, sleep in shifts, and repeat.

It had not been long since they were safe at an evac camp where there had been other survivors, some who had been there since the beginning and some who just arrived. Fundy and Michelle were in different groups. Michelle’s old group had been there for almost three months when Fundy and his old group arrived. They just couldn’t truly understand why the evac camp failed and how they had to flee.

They had gotten to a railroad, which seemingly looked very overgrown. It must have been out of use for a while. There was a map on a decrepit sign. Fundy and Michelle walked over to it. Plantlife had grown all over it and the map was weathered. Michelle pulled her sweatshirt sleeve down and wiped the sign off.

“Hmmmm….looks like there is a town a bit away from here. We could make it if we followed the train tracks.” She said, tracing the grimy map with her finger.

“Yeah, looks like there is also a shopping complex this way,” Fundy said as he pointed to a place on the map. Michelle nodded.

“We could hit that later after the town. We could just follow the tracks after, they seem to go through the town.” Fundy added.

“That sounds good. I haven’t seen a train track in a while, maybe there’ll be some abandoned trains on it!” Michelle said enthusiastically. She took off running onto the track. Fundy smiled and followed her.

The two walked in the middle of the rails, occasionally making some random conversations like what they experienced before the outbreak, cracking some jokes, and bumping into each other on purpose. They stopped upon hearing the groans of two zombies. The corpses limped onto the track. Fundy and Michelle looked at one another and then grabbed their weapons. The brunettes both swung and a sickening crunch was heard. The zombies fell to the ground and the two kept on walking.

* * *

“I think we’ll be there soon, maybe another mile or so. What do you think, Lief*?” Fundy asked, but all he got as a reply was silence.

“Michelle?” He said turning around. She was a little bit behind him looking at wildflowers that were growing by the train tracks.

“They’re beautiful, aren’t they?” She started, Fundy stood beside her. “The only good thing about the world going to shit is that plant life will flourish.” 

She just stared at them, with a smile on her pale face. Floris’ heart warmed. He put his arm around the shorter woman’s shoulders.

“Come on Michelle, we should get going. I wanna get there by noon.” He said. She turned her head towards him.

“Okay, Floris.” The two then got back to walking.

* * *

The brunettes got to the town from the map. It seemed mostly deserted. There were the few zombies that would stumble around, but other than that they were mostly safe. The town didn’t look too ransacked and run down, so maybe they would be able to find some good loot. The first building had a large sign with bold, red lettering which said ' _Jimmy’s General Store'_. Michelle and Floris walked into the store, both holding their weapons high ready to attack anything that moved.

The store was silent and dark. It didn’t seem like anything was moving inside of it. The survivors walked down the aisles together to make sure there were no undesirable deadies on the floor crawling around. They finally checked all of the aisles and made their way to the counter and the back room. Floris walked slowly to behind the counter and found nothing dead on the floor. Michelle walked to the door to the backroom and opened it.

Well...she tried to anyway.

“Having trouble there, Lief*?” Floris said as Michelle jiggled the handle to the door.

“It’s stuck, Flor, I can’t open it.” She spoke as she pushed up against the door, trying to force it open. 

“Well don’t just stand there like a jackass! Help me Fundy!” Michelle said in an irritated tone, turning her body towards him.

Fundy chuckled and went over to the door. He grabbed the door handle and pushed his weight onto the door.

“Here, at the same time, we will slam into the door with our shoulders. Okay?” Fundy directed. The younger woman nodded her head.

“On the count of 3. 1….2….3!” The two of them slammed into the door. The wood of the door made a cracking sound.

“One more time?” She suggested.

“Yeah, one more.” They both took a deep breath.

“1….2….3!” The two brunettes slammed their shoulders into the door once more. The door busted open and a foul smell came from the room. Michelle backed up and rubbed her shoulder.

“Oh my god.” Floris felt like he was going to puke.

“What is it?” Michelle asked, walking over to Fundy. Stopping after getting hit with the foul stench that was now permeating the air.

“No, stay back Michelle. I don’t want you to see this.”

“But Flor-” She quickly and harshly got cut off by Fundy.

“NO! Just back the fuck up Michelle and go to the front of the store!” He yelled.

Michelle’s face scrunched up into a frown. She hesitated a little, then she walked back to the front of the store. Floris frowned even more. He hated yelling at her, but he didn’t want Michelle to see what was in the back room considering what she experienced before the evac camp.

The foul smell in the back room was from the four rotting corpses inside of there. The first thing that Fundy saw after seeing the bodies was writing on the wall. It said, _‘Forgive me.’_ in blood. It was a family. A mother, a father, a daughter, and a son. The son didn’t seem any older than 16 and the daughter seemed to be about 18 or 19. The son, daughter, and the mother seemed to be killed in execution-style with a single bullet to the head. The blood on the wall suggests that they were kneeling when it happened. The father killed himself and had a bullet wound to the temple. He was standing when he pulled the trigger on himself. It seems that the father killed his family and himself during the outbreak. The bodies didn’t seem too decayed. They probably have been dead for a few weeks. There were signs of struggling, scrapes on the floors, and things were knocked over. From what he could tell from the bodies is that they had other injuries on them caused by struggling.

Fundy shut the door to the backroom and went back to the front where Michelle was putting supplies into her bag. She looked up briefly at Fundy before looking down at her bag. He always hated yelling at her. He frowned, then started to look through the items. There were some medical supplies, some food items, water, and a few other miscellaneous supplies. The silence seemed unbearable. Floris knew that they had to talk but he also knew that Michelle wouldn’t want to talk to him for a bit. 

This wasn’t the first time that someone yelled at the other and the other person got a tad upset. They were only just human and sometimes, even if you and that person get along great, you can still get annoyed or angry at their actions. Michelle had yelled at him before and Fundy had yelled at her before as well. It was mostly for stupid things, such as doing something dangerous, but this. This was something that he didn’t want her to see. 

Even though the two have been out here for a bit and seemed to get used to the dead bodies and sounds of the undead groaning. Things like this always gave the two disturbing nightmares. Fundy would rather it be him who has the nightmares than Michelle. He would do anything for her. He cared so much about her. He had to, they could probably be the last to people on earth. Besides, it's totally not like he has a thing for her or anything. The two got their bags and stood up.

Michelle opened the door to the outside world and walked out swiftly. Fundy followed her, almost getting hit by the door on his way out. 

* * *

“Lief* you know I did that for a reason,” Fundy said after the third store they went to. Michelle didn’t respond.

“Michelle.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Silence.

Floris sighed and went back to rummaging through the messy shelves.

“I know you did.” She finally responded. “But I didn’t like how you yelled at me and besides I already knew what was in there.” Fundy turned to face her.

“It was dead bodies? Right?”

“Yeah, but I didn’t want you to see them. It was horrible.” He replied.

“So? We literally live in an apocalypse world, Floris, we see them every day.” Michelle stated firmly.

“You can not tell me that you don’t get disturbed by them! I know you get nightmares after some encounters and that scene was just….so disturbing.” 

“Still, I don’t need you to baby me. I can handle the things that I see and experience. I don’t need you to protect me 24/7!” She shouted.

“You want to know what was in the room? Huh? A man killed his family and then himself. There was a young boy and a girl around your age and it was fairly recent. The family didn’t seem like they wanted to go, but the man forced it. There, happy now?” Michelle’s angry look faltered. 

“I can still handle things like that.” She responded in a soft voice, with her eyes trained to the floor. Fundy walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

“I remember what you told me that you witnessed before you came to the camp. I didn’t want you to have bad memories, Mich, you know that I care for you. And I know that you would do the same for me. So let’s just put this behind us and get going.” He said.

“Fine.” She agreed. Fundy wrapped his long arms around her shoulders and hugged her tight. He murmured something in Dutch that Michelle couldn’t make out. But let’s be honest, if Michelle did hear what he said she wouldn’t be able to understand it. Floris let go of her shoulders and picked up his bag.

“Come on, let’s get going. I think we have more than enough supplies from this town. I want to get to the shopping complex before dusk.” The female brunette nodded her head and the two left.

* * *

They were back on the train tracks, walking side by side. They passed by tree after tree. Soon they came to a small bridge. Wildflowers were growing on the grass nearby and underneath the bridge was a small stream that was flowing. It was beautiful. Michelle stopped and took off her bag. She rooted through it until she carefully took out a polaroid camera. She looked around for a perfect spot to take a photo.

“Be careful, Mich. You don’t want a zombie to come up behind you,” Fundy said while looking around.

“I know. It's just that this looks so beautiful. I wanna get a picture of it.” Michelle replied as she walked.

Fundy looked at the flowers and walked over to them. He carefully picked a few and made a small bouquet of them. He always thought it was so cute that Michelle loved flowers and plants. It was also quite helpful that she knew a lot about them. She knew which ones were dangerous and which were not.

Michelle walked off of the train tracks onto the bank of the stream and looked around. She seemed satisfied with the shot and took a photo. The sound of the shutter on the camera went off and out came the polaroid. Michelle shook it and examined the photo as it developed. Fundy smiled at her, she always did things like this. Somehow she had found a lot of film when they were scavenging one day and she was so ecstatic. Michelle walked back up to the track and went to her bag. Floris walked over to her and waited for her to stand up. As Michelle stood, he held out the flowers.

“Sorry for babying you and yelling at you. Forgive me?” Floris asked. Michelle smiled.

“Sure, I can’t stay mad at you forever.” She said as she took the flowers. Her piercing light blue eyes locked with Fundy’s warm brown ones.

“We might be the only ones left in this shitty world,” Michelle said as she took an orange flower from the bouquet. The eighteen-year-old went on her tippy-toes to reach his head. She delicately placed the flower behind the twenty-one-year-old’s ear and then she took his hand in hers.

“Hey, Floris?” Michelle asked after they started walking. Fundy hummed in response.

“Am I just weird or does it seem like these train tracks give you a purpose?” Fundy turned to the shorter brunette.

“What do you mean, Lief*?” He asked her. She looked around and started to swing their intertwined hands.

“I mean, don’t the train tracks just make it seem like we have a goal or a place to be? I know that before this, I used to love going to abandoned tracks and just hang out with friends.” She said as she got closer to him, closing the gap they had in between them.

“I always loved following them for miles and finding where they led too. You know, it's like they symbolize fate. You’re destined to get there since you’re following them.” Michelle looked up at him.

“I’m rambling nonsense, aren’t I?”

“No, no, no. You aren’t. I think it’s kinda poetic.” Fundy responded. Michelle rolled her eyes.

“Yeah right. You’re just saying that.” She said. Fundy just smiled and wrapped his arm around the brunette’s shoulders and kept walking with her. It was times like this that was bliss and made him forget that the world had ended. All Fundy needed in these dangerous times was his best friend Michelle.

**Author's Note:**

> *Lief means dear in Dutch, I could be wrong so if anyone knows if it means something else let me know. I also checked with an English to Dutch dictionary online, and no it wasn't google translate, and it said that it means dear so I think I'm good.
> 
> Please feel free to leave any comments and criticism that you may have, but please be respectful with it since this is my first time making fanfiction in a while. Somethings might change in the future like Michelle's name or some events in the chapter.
> 
> I should also mention that I had put off posting this for about a month and as you might know AO3 automatically deletes new story drafts after a month has passed, so I rushed to finish writing and start to edit it.
> 
> I'm really sorry if this fic is shit and doesn't make sense, I mostly write really late at night and really early in the morning. I also wrote a lot for the first chapter, oops.....


End file.
